falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
MS04AJ.txt
MS04 |scene= |srow=21 |topic=MS04Greetings |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Annoyed, thinks the PC is a no one}'' Hey, look at the clown. This is my turf, clown. And I don't appreciate what-you-call-ems -- trespassers. |after=Player Default: Peddling poison to kids, are we? Today you face the Silver Shroud. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, thinks the PC is a no one}'' Hey you. This is my turf. And I don't appreciate what-you-call-ems -- trespassers. Beat it. |after=Player Default: Peddling poison to kids, are we? Today you face the Silver Shroud. |abxy=A}} |topic=000DECA8 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Peddling poison to kids, are we? Today you face the Silver Shroud. |response=''{Taken aback / Puzzled}'' Uhh, who-you-say? |after=AJ: Oh, for Christ's sake, did Kent put you up to this? He keeps moaning about the poor little kids. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Peddling poison to kids, are we? Today you face the Silver Shroud. |response=''{Confused / Irritated}'' What's it to you? |after=AJ: Oh, for Christ's sake, did Kent put you up to this? He keeps moaning about the poor little kids. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=000DECA7 |before=Player Default: Someone wants me to put you out of business. For the right price I could look the other way. |response=''{Confused / Puzzled}'' What? |after=AJ: Oh, for Christ's sake, did Kent put you up to this? He keeps moaning about the poor little kids. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000DECA6 |before=Player Default: I got to go. |response=''{Taunting}'' Yeah, you better go. |after=AJ: Oh, for Christ's sake, did Kent put you up to this? He keeps moaning about the poor little kids. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000DECA5 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You AJ? The dealer who sells to children? |response=''{Pleased with himself / Happy}'' Yeah. That's me. I'm an... uhh... entrepreneur. I'm making a new market. Chems for Kids, I call it. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleased with himself / Happy}'' Cherry Flavored Jet. Bubble Gum Mentats. Them Diamond City kids just eat 'em up. |after=Player Default: Peddling poison to kids, are we? Today you face the Silver Shroud. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=000DECA0 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Uhh, who-you-say? |response=''{Disgust, utterly without conscience / Angry}'' Oh, for Christ's sake, did Kent put you up to this? He keeps moaning about the poor little kids. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritation, doesn't have time for this / Irritated}'' What the hell, right? Tell you what. I'll pay you 50 caps just to shut up about it. And maybe get Kent off my back, all right? |after=Player Default: Hand over the caps. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000DEC9F |before=Player Default: Hand over the caps. |response=''{Annoyed and disgusted with the PC / Stern}'' Here. And don't show your face around here again. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000DEC9E |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Stop selling to children, miscreant. Or face my wrath. |response=''{Angry, ordering his goons to attack / Angry}'' Screw you. Waste the freak. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Stop selling to children, miscreant. Or face my wrath. |response=''{Angry, ordering his goons to attack / Angry}'' To hell with you. Waste him. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Stop selling to children, miscreant. Or face my wrath. |response=''{Angry, ordering his goons to attack / Angry}'' To hell with you. Waste her. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |topic=000DEC9D |trow=6 |before=Player Default: For 50 caps? No way. |response=''{Annoyed, exasperated}'' All right, fine. Make it 75. |after=Player Default: Hand over the caps. |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: For 50 caps? No way. |response=''{Exasperated}'' 75 is a gift. Fine, I'll give you 90 if you just leave me in god damned peace. |after=Player Default: Hand over the caps. |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: For 50 caps? No way. |response=''{Really shaken by the player - scared, trying to talk his way out}'' Woah, woah. Easy there. I got friends. Powerful friends. But we can deal. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before= |response=''{Reigning in fear, really negotiating with the PC}'' Call it 200 caps and just walk away. We all come out ahead. Nobody goes to the bone house. |after=Player Default: Hand over the caps. |abxy=X3b}} |before=Player Default: For 50 caps? No way. |response=''{Angry, giving order to his goons}'' You? Shaking me down? Waste him. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: For 50 caps? No way. |response=''{Angry, giving order to his goons}'' You? Shaking me down? Waste her. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=000DEC9C |before=Player Default: How about I just walk away? |response=''{Taunting}'' Yeah, you better go. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=8 |topic=000E19F1 |before= |response=''{Anger}'' You mess with me? You have no idea who I'm working for, scavver. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0002E37B |before= |response=''{Anger, irritation}'' You just made your last mistake, pal. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=Waiting For Player Input |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Impatient}'' I'm a busy guy, so can we move this along, already? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated and impatient}'' Hello? You ready to commence with the talking? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=Hello |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Annoyed}'' What? You here for more caps? Beat it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Threatening}'' Tell your boy Kent I better not see him again. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, close to violence}'' I'm getting tired of you being here. Scram. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, almost violent}'' Don't you know when you ain't wanted. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files